The Oldest Believer
by Serena nightingale
Summary: my name is Willow, my sister is Cupcake, I am a believer and I am seventeen, I believe in Myths, Fables, Fairytales and Stories; and because I believe I see things no ordinary person could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the songs used or rise of the guardians, just my oc, please review and leave suggestions!

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, listening to my Ipod when I met him, the boogie man but I didn't know that at first,

, I was twisting my dark brown hair into a braid that reached my waist, then I went downstairs to get a glass of water, and I sat on the couch in the living room, I took a drink and started to sing my voice echoing throughout the empty house''

_your an outlaw, your an outlaw, your an outlaw running from love, if you tear the world apart you have no regrets,_

I didn't notice shadows begin to swirl in the corner, or the golden eyes sparkling in the darkness, locked on me.

_If there's a key to your heart, no one's found it yet, I'm from the lone star state, and I'm ready to bring you in, I'm gonna seal your fate, make you pay for all of your sin;_

I stop singing as I hear a car pull up. I run up the stairs and lock my door as I hear my parents come home, drunk and angry at each other as usual. I block out their screaming with a pillow, I hear sniffling from the bed next to mine, I walk over to my sister ,cupcake, Its alright sweetie, I'll be eighteen in a few days and we'll be out of here. shh , I hug her close and stroke her short hair trying to soothe her back to sleep,, Willow why are they always so angry,? She said a bit calmer now hugging a unicorn close to her chest; Because they lost sight of what is important, now try to sleep,love .; Can you sing my lullaby? She asked hopefully; Sure, but I'll have to be very quiet, then I began to sing.

Come little children

_I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment, Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of Shadows, Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the Sorrows, Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and Passions, Hush now dear children it must be this way to weary of life and Deceptions, Rest now my children for soon we'll away into the calm and the Quiet Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of Shadows_

_A_s I finished I kissed the top her head, and went over to my bed and pulled out my iPod and began humming , then I saw the eyes, I pretended I didn't see them as I casually reached under my bed and tucked my baseball bat in the covers,and I pretended to sleep, seeing what the shadow man would do.

Pitch Blacks P.O.V

I waited until the girls went to sleep then I stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the littlest girl, dreaming of riding a unicorn;, I thought I heard the clipity clop of a unicorn, and look at her, precious child so full of hope and wonder, there's only one thing missing a touch of_ Ow! I shout as I am hit over the head with something. I turn around to find that my attacker is the seventeen year old girl that was singing earlier only this time she's swinging a baseball bat at me and looks pissed,;' you can see me? I ask in shock before I am hit over the head again, and I see Butterflies,

Willows P.O.V

I looked down at the shadow man, he was tall and was wearing a dress with pants underneath,; yeah I can see you, ya bloody cross dressing creeper, ;'''I didn't even bother looking over at Cupcake knowing that she could sleep through a hurricane,; I look around the room; Now what do I do with you? ' I walk over to the window and look down at the street below; ''I can't very well throw you out the window and I can't go down stairs with them out there. ''My eyes lit up when I found what I was searching for, I rubbed my hands together , grinning '; This is going to be fun. Then I reach for the duct tape';


	2. Chapter 2 , i am so screwed

_**Thanks for all the reviews, i love you all and any suggestions we be appreciated, and I'll try to see if I can work it into the story. i also have a poll on my profile, for those with account please vote, so later, and hope you enjoy!**_

Pitch Black P.O.V  
I felt awful like I'd be beaten with a stick even after I was knocked out. I tried to lift my hand to feel my head, but I couldn't move it or anything else other than my head, as my eyes snapped open, I see that I am duct taped to a wheelie chair, then I remember what happened, one minute I'm send off a nightmare and the next thing I know someone is trying to beat my head off my shoulders with a baseball bat. Then I hear the laughing, I looked toward the sound and see the girl who hit me earlier, she is rolling around on her bed laughing, her green eyes sparkled,, "Oh man you should have seen your face it was like so surprised! I wish I had a camera! " I glare at her and say in a dangerously dark" ;" How can you see me, and if you release me now I might let you live". at this her eyes grow wide, she leans toward me and she says seriously; need a cough drop batman"? then bursts out laughing, Stunned I think" who in the bloody hell is this chick."

willows p.o.v

I decide while waiting for cross dressing shadow to wake that I might mess with him a bit, maybe, we'll just have see when the opportunity comes. When he wakes he Looks around like a crazy guy, . eyes huge, hair messy, and panic on his face, now you see I've come to a crossroads, on one hand I can be nice and explain that I'll let him go later, or I can screw with him, i chose the funer option. So I burst out laughing, and he looks pissed, then he proceeded to threaten me, but I was not intimidated not, one, teany, tiny, bit, because he sounded just like batman, I am always the one during the movie, cheering for the joker,scarecrow,or the riddler to win, I mean come on , batmans voice sounds just like me when I have a cold. So, I do what any normal girl would do to a guy with batman voice, I leaned toward him and I asked really serious like, if he needed a cough drop, and laughed at him again. the guy looks like he wants to kill me and asks"who are you" I grin and reply bowing, Willow Owispa at your service, and you are? He looks insulted;"" I am the boogieman, the shadow in the corner of your eyes, your worst nightmare,the... "" I cut him off,"the cross dressing creep that hovers over little girls as they sleep, otherwise know as a paedophile."; Yep I've pissed him off now, he is now trying to roll toward me while duct taped to the chair,;" "I am not a guy who prays on children", he snarls; "yeah I believe you, you just find joy standing over children as they sleep." I laugh again, man this is the most fun I've had in a while, then when I open my eyes and look back to the chair, my jaw drops," "O shiiitt" I am so going to die.", I think as he disappears, he just dissolved into sand, WHAT The Fucking FLUFFY BUNNY FROM HELL JUST HAPPENED! i whisper scream", I back up to my bed and run into a warm wall,, " I am so screwed " is the last thought that runs through my head as darkness consumes me, and I fall into his arms.


End file.
